1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly to a cutter having one or more easily and readily changeable carriers for easily and quickly attaching and detaching from a fixed jaw of a lever without threading or unthreading any fasteners and for allowing the carriers to be quickly attached to the fixed jaw of the lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cutters, particularly pipe cutters comprise a pair of levers pivotally coupled together, in which one of the levers includes a cutter blade, and the other lever includes a fixed jaw having a bracket or having a mold piece for stably retaining strips or pipes to be cut, and for allowing the strips or pipes to be effectively cut by the cutter blade.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,575 to Lai discloses one of the typical pipe cutters comprising a bracket detachably attached or secured to the fixed jaw of the pipe cutter and having a mold piece for stably retaining strips or pipes to be cut, and a cutter blade attached to the other lever for being moved toward the mold piece of the bracket in order to cut the strips or pipes.
However, it takes a long time to thread and to secure the bracket to the fixed jaw of the pipe cutter with one or more fasteners, and it is also time consuming to disengage the fasteners from the bracket and the fixed jaw of the pipe cutter, such that it is inconvenient to attach and to detach the bracket from the fixed jaw of the pipe cutter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe supporting brackets for the pipe cutters.